The present invention relates to a technique for converting an analog video signal such as a television broadcasting signal or such signal input from a personal computer or the like into a digital video signal and displaying video images on a display unit such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and a liquid crystal display panel.
A generally known problem of a video display unit using a device comprising fixed pixels in a matrix, such as a PDP and a liquid crystal display panel, is that the contrast of a video image displayed on it is inferior to that displayed on a video display unit using a Braun tube or cathode ray tubes. As regards the PDP, attempts to enhance the contrast have heretofore been made, including increasing the light emission efficiency of the phosphors and improved light emission driving methods or structural improvements. Such approaches are described in detail in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-208637, No. Hei 8(1996)-138558, and other publications.